


payback

by seakicker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Bondage, Phone Sex, Praise, Praise Kink, Sexting, body praise, i wanted to try some leg bondage this time but i decided to wait until next time bc oops lmao, this is so late i’m sorry baby ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: It’s your birthday, but you decide to treat Goro instead. Of course, he decides to pay you back for your selflessness tenfold.





	payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiAishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiAishi/gifts).



> for my lovely follower kaiaishi! 
> 
> i’m sorry it’s late! i know your birthday was the 16th and today’s the 19th. i’m super sorry! life is Cruel and doesn’t always leave me time to write sex fanfic
> 
> birthday sex is a very cheesy trope and i’m not really huge on writing it, so i decided to play with something else rather than the cliche “big red bow that covers ur nipples and ur pussy” bc that’s so overdone haha
> 
> anyway... hope u enjoy! and happy belated birthday!

Although most people would consider it a tragedy for their lover to be off at work on their birthday rather than at home spending it with them, you viewed the fact that Akechi was busy with work all day the greatest of your birthday presents.

Of course, you would have loved spending the day with Akechi; him waking you up with a good morning kiss and a gravely whisper of “happy birthday”, but what can you do? He’s busy with the investigation of the Phantom Thieves, and the situation has only intensified following the thieves’ total victory over the Medjed organization. The investigation unit needs him.

But, just because he can’t physically be home doesn’t mean you can’t treat yourself while giving him a little gift of his own. You had originally planned this for the end of the day as all cheesy lovers do, but you know he’ll likely be too exhausted upon arriving home to be in the mood for love and celebratory birthday sex.

This is a blessing in disguise, as well- you had to think of a more creative means of offering your body to him as a gift than by wrapping yourself up in a gimmicky bow and sultrily beckoning him into unwrapping his present, despite it being your birthday - an arousing, but cheesy, idea that every couple under the sun has since exhausted. You’re always open to new ideas, and this opportunity birthed one for you.

This is just as much a gift for yourself as it is for him - Goro’s always been the vocal type, so the expected praise he’s going to shower you in upon receiving your pictures is better than a simple birthday card.

You decided to forgo the huge red bow in favor of something a little more tuned to your lover’s tastes - years spent with Akechi has allowed you to know what his favorite type of lingerie is on you. You chose a lacy little pure white corset with a ribbon lace-up on the back - to keep the theme of wrapping your body with a ribbon - and a matching thong and a pair of stockings attached to a garterbelt decorating your hips. To juxtapose his own black ones, you threw in a tall pair of lacy white gloves just to complete the look.

And you would come to find out that he would immensely enjoy the present you indulged in for yourself.

Since he can’t be here to watch you twirl and model your outfit for him, you make do with what you have: a cell phone camera and texting.

You start with a simple photo of your cleavage, emphasized by your breasts pushing against your corset. You nervously - it is your first time sending him such pictures while he’s at work, after all - type out a quick greeting and hit send.

On the other end of the line, Akechi nearly chokes on his black coffee when he opens the notification to be met with a shameless picture of your cleavage decorated with your new lingerie. His eyes lave over your collarbone and down your cleavage, wishing he was there to just grab the fabric covering your breasts and yank it down your body. He types a reply before taking another sip of his coffee, praying that nobody saw his cheeks flare up and his eyes widen at his phone.

You sigh with relief at the sound of a text notification - the waiting period between the first text and the first reply is always nerve-wracking.

_“It’s nice to see you too, my dear. A little lonely while I’m occupied with work, hm?”_

Snapping another quick shot of your cleavage with your lips jutted out in a pout, you smile with giddy anticipation.

“ _I am, Goro. You’re too busy to take care of me properly these days. You can’t even be here to spoil me on my birthday.”_

The whole conversation is rife with cheesiness, but that’s the way birthday sex should be. The thought of working your dear boyfriend up while he’s unable to do anything to relieve himself is just too hot to back out now.

He replied quickly, of course, but not before saving your image to his gallery for later use when he’s the one at home alone.

_“Don’t worry, I fully intend on making up for my absence once I return home tonight. I’m sure you’re looking forward to it, right? Why else would you dress up for me?”_

You wonder how he’s going to punish you for leading him around all day while he’s helpless to do anything- perhaps he’ll rewrap you and tie you to the bed so he can tease you as mercilessly as you teased him all day?

You send a photo of your hand splayed out on your thighs, your fingers fiddling with the strap of your garterbelt. He’s always had a weakness for thigh-highs, especially when they’re on your soft thighs.

 _“Maybe I just wanted to wear a new outfit I spent money on. Who said this was for you?_ ”

You laugh a little at your teasing quip before grabbing at your thigh and squeezing it in your hand before snapping a photo of it and sending that off to Akechi as well.

“ _Well, I’d like to believe it is, since you’re showing it off to me so eagerly,”_

He bites his lip at the pair of images, wishing he could be spreading your legs and squeezing your thighs right now. There are few things he loves more than being able to squeeze your body as he takes you, and he’s suffering immensely right now due to the inability to do that.

_“And besides, I believe I’m allowed to have my assumptions on a day like today. But, God, you sure are tempting, my dear. I can’t wait to get home and grab those pretty legs of yours just like that.”_

His compliments give you a newfound sense of confidence, and it spurs you into sending a sultrier picture. You sit back and spread your legs wide, snapping a nice picture of your thighs spread open for his gaze.

_“God, I’m so lucky, my love. It’s your birthday, yet I’m the one being treated. Thank God i get to see your gorgeous body like this even when I cannot be home.”_

You flush at his compliment; you’ve always been weak to Goro praising your body. Your phone buzzes with another text.

“ _The things I’m going to do to your lovely little body when I get home, darling. I’m gonna spoil you absolutely rotten to make up for all these late nights of mine.”_

You grin with anticipation at his promise, pressing your legs together as you feel heat pool between your legs. You send him another picture of your cleavage from above with a teasing quip at how exactly he plans on spoiling you.

Once he receives your text, Goro swallows hard at the lovely angle you’ve shown him, and he almost feels dizzy at the tiniest glimpse of your nipples peaked against the fabric of your corset.

“ _God, she is going to be the death of me,”_ He thinks to himself, before thoughtfully typing a reply to your question.

_“It’s simple, really. First, I plan to kiss all over your lovely skin; from your lips all the way down to your ankles. I could kiss you for hours, my love. You’re so depraved right now that I’m sure one kiss will absolutely wreck you, darling.”_

He sends another text before you can beg him to continue.

_“Then, I’m going to make sure I squeeze and grope you everywhere until you’re begging me to touch you even more. Pinch your cute little nipples, squeeze those lovely thighs, grope your soft ass. I know how badly you crave my touch, especially now.”_

You decide to egg him on by sending him pictures of the parts of you he’s describing so explicitly. You pull your top completely down and snap a picture of your bare breasts with one hand teasing one of your nipples. Of course, you’d prefer to have Goro’s hands grabbing at your breasts the way he promises to as soon as he gets home, but you’ll do what you can to rile him up further before he does arrive.

 _“God, my love,”_ he replies. “ _You’re so sexy.”_

You completely unwrap your body from your corset, leaving yourself bare save for your stockings and your panties.

_“Your body’s just too goddamn gorgeous. So gorgeous, and all mine.”_

You continue to tease him with pictures of your breasts and your thighs, and you eventually snake your fingers between your legs to start rubbing at your clit through your panties. Of course, you show Goro via a spam of pictures.

_“You’re driving me crazy, you know that? I can’t do a damn thing over here, and you’re just feeling as good as you want.”_

Grinning at his helplessness, you continue to indulge him in your lewd display as you play with your body. You grope your breasts and flick your thumb over your clit all for him on camera, and he’s absolutely eating it up.

But when you send him a picture of your exposed, dripping pussy right to him, his already paper-thin resolve snaps in two.

 _“I’m on my way home,”_ his abrupt text reads, and you smile with anticipation, eagerly awaiting for him to get home and fulfill his promises.

 _“Done with work already?”_ You tease.

 _“I just had to tell Sae-san that I was feeling feverish and that I needed to get home and get some rest,”_ Goro replies. _“But, that doesn’t mean I’m going to let_ you _rest for even a second.”_

You know he means it; he’s not going to let you rest after how relentlessly you teased him. And now that he’s finally able to pay you back for today, he’s not going to let the opportunity go to waste.

He arrives home just a moment later, and you can’t even tease him with a sultry “welcome home, darling” before he has you pushed down onto the couch cushions.

Goro conveys all the sexual frustration he’s built up over the day thanks to your goddamned teasing through a heated kiss to your lips, his tongue tangling with yours as he works at loosening his tie and pulling his coat off.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Goro whispers in a low tone against your lips, his hands busying themselves with tying his tie around your wrists. “I can’t even think of focusing on work when you keep on showing off how impossibly _sexy_ you are. Do you even know how tempting your body is when you’re teasing me like that?”

You blush as he continues to shower you in filthy praise, lewdly praising how sexy you are when you’re playing with yourself for him and how amazingly hot your body is.

“You drive me mad,” Goro groans out, tightening the knot around your wrists so you can’t even think of wiggling out of his way of paying you back for teasing him while he was at work. “You and this seductive body.”

He gives you another deep kiss against your lips before trailing hot kisses down your body, fulfilling his first promise to kiss all over your skin until you’re all hot and bothered. Kissing down the side of your neck before biting into the curve of your shoulder, Goro keeps your bound wrists pinned down against the couch.

His lips press heated, open-mouthed kisses down your collarbone and all over your breasts before he pauses to suck on a peaked nipple, his free hand pinching your other nipple. You’re left to whine out and moan his name lewdly as he plays with the nipples you teased him with for hours.

Goro groans against your skin as he sucks on your breasts, arousal clouding all his senses and turning him into an absolute animal. He’s far too horny to think about anything besides fucking you absolutely senseless, let alone voice it. His brows are furrowed with frustration, his eyes glazed over, and cheeks dyed red as he teases your sensitive nipples into overstimulation.

He releases your wrists from his grasp to grab one of your hips and hold you still as he continues to kiss down your body, his lips burning heated kisses to the underside of your breasts down to your tummy. You continue to coo his name in a sultry tone and moan out as he spoils you.

Goro’s hand on your hip slides over to grab at your thigh, squeezing the inside of your thigh firmly as he kisses all over your hips. Once he’s finished kissing down your hips and down your legs, he makes his way back up to your lips with a heated trail of kisses before flipping you over onto your stomach, your back arched with your ass up in the air for him.

“I can’t hold back anymore,” He groans out, fumbling with his belt and shoving his pants down to his knees. Goro’s not usually one to skip foreplay, but when you’ve got him this riled up, can you really blame him? He can’t think of anything else besides how excited he is to have your pussy clenched up around his cock. It’s all he’s been able to think about ever since you first texted him.

He doesn’t even bother to pull your panties down off of your legs; he only pulls them to the side to reveal your pussy to his gaze. Licking his lips as he watches you spread your legs wider for him, trying to coax him into touching you, fucking you, _anything_ , just to get him to make you to feel good. 

“You’re so wet, love,” He pants, rubbing the head of his hardened cock against your soft ass. He lands a hard smack onto the lower section of your ass, just above your thigh, and he chuckles lowly when you moan at the contact. “You wanted this bad, didn’t you?”

Goro spreads your legs wider with his grip on your inner thighs, sighing as he pushes his cock all the way in. Once he has your pussy filled up nice and tight, he doesn’t hesitate to set a brutal pace as he thrusts in and out of you. He’s thrusting into you as hard as he possibly can, grunting under his breath.

“So fucking tight,” He groans out. “God, you’re amazing, babe. Such a good girl for me. You’re such a good girl for me. You know that? So good.”

He’s rambling now after being so silent for so long, but you adore it.

“Feels good, honey? Do you like it when I fill your tight little pussy right up? God, you’re so incredible. Such a lewd, sexy body,” Goro groans out, his hands rubbing over your lower back before squeezing your plump ass. He grips your skin firmly while he thrusts into you, groaning out your name with a heavy chuckle.

“Such a lovely ass. You’re so sexy, I can’t stand it, darling. Your hips, your soft tits, your thighs... God, everything about you is so sexy. Your body is so seductive, and it’s all mine. All mine to kiss, all mine to grab and play with, all mine to fuck over and over until _I’m_ satisfied,” He continues, and you’re seeing stars as he rambles filthy praise.

His hips continue to slap against your ass, the lewd sound of skin against skin filling your ears and making you blush further. When Goro bends over to press his chest against your back, the angle he’s thrusting into you at shifts and he’s ramming into a new spot inside of you that makes you see stars.

“Oh, Goro!” You moan, rutting your hips back against his cock. He moves one hand off of your ass to toy with your clit, rubbing it with his fingers. Between his stimulation on your clit and his cock thrusting in and out of you, you’re not going to last much longer — and he knows it.

“Are you close to coming, my love? Yeah? Come for me, baby. Come,” Goro commands. He continues to rub your clit firmly while he fucks you senseless, grinning with sheer delight as you shake against him and moan out his name in a whiny tone.

“Goro, please! Please, please, I’m so close, I _can’t_ —“ You moan, squeezing your eyes shut tight as you feel yourself tighten up around him. You so badly want to dig your hands into the couch just to be able to hold on while Goro fucks you into overstimulation, but you’re left to dig your fingernails into your palms thanks to Goro’s tie.

You come with abandon, moaning and twitching as you arch yourself off the couch. Goro pulls out and flips you over onto your back before thrusting back into you firmly in a new position, your legs thrown over his shoulders.

“Goro, wait,” You moan in protest, your body still sensitive as you come down from your high. He pays your words no mind — he’s already back to thrusting into you with the same fervor and heat as he just was while he traces circles on your clit.

“I’m not waiting anymore,” He groans out, slapping his hips against yours.

“I told you I wasn’t going to let you rest for even a second. It might be _your_ birthday, but I’m going to fuck you until _I’m_ done.”

You’re in for a long night — but it’s only fair given how long you made Goro’s work day.


End file.
